


Time of Our Lives

by RoEstel



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, They're still singers, just younger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 上次写了棉花糖之后有点一发不可收拾，加上看到lily的采访和一些陈年老糖，就很想写一篇中篇了！片段灭文以防坑掉关于米与flo在大学里相遇相知的故事。这里的他们不是他们，一切从未发生过。文题Time of Our Lives是一首我很喜欢的纪念友情的歌。妖都slo6无料旧文搬运
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 1





	Time of Our Lives

这真是太无聊了，来海选的人都……太普通了。

Mikele无趣地曲起手指，用关节敲打着桌面。他已经对于那些一味模仿翻唱的选手失去了兴趣，一开始他还会认真考量他们模仿得怎么样，但是在第五个选择模仿Maroon5*的选手唱完之后，他实在是没有耐心再听下去了。

上帝啊，他们社团发起这个比赛的目的可不是为了让大家比一比谁模仿格莱美得主模仿得更像的。

“我要去下洗手间，呼吸点新鲜空气。”Mikele跟Merwan说了一声，一边揉着太阳穴，推开椅子离开了礼堂。

现在是周末，除了来参加海选的人，没什么人会到大礼堂来，Mikele听着靴底踩在大理石地面上轻微的响动，故意磨蹭着不想回去审核——他对其他几位副会长有信心。今天穿的鞋走在大理石上触感很有意思，于是Mikele踮起脚尖快速地原地转了一圈，然后对着空气鞠了个花里胡哨的躬。

为什么不来一支舞呢。

口中轻轻哼着小调，脚下随性地轻点旋转，想象自己正站在舞台中央。

不，这里就是舞台中央，哪里不能成为舞台呢？

最终安分下来的时候，Mikele并不太确定自己到底离开了海选多久，希望另外几个评委不会对他的缺席太在意，本来自己就是被拉去的嘛……海选的歌也都不怎么有新意，要不是“发起人自己参加比赛”听起来不太好，Mikele就自己抱着吉他来海选了。

看了一眼时间，万幸海选还没结束，Mikele打算溜回去再听几首歌——虽然没什么新意，但是来海选的唱得都还挺好听的——装作自己并没有偷溜。

快到礼堂的门口的时候，Mikele远远看到好几个人躺在地上一动不动。

？发生了什么？刚刚他就在一边跳舞也没听到什么动静啊？“你们好？需要帮助吗？”音乐社的副社长一边喊着一边小跑了几步靠近那四个躺着的人。

看起来是学生，而且从两个仰面躺着的人的腹部看来，他们的呼吸平稳，并没有什么生命危险。Mikele疑惑地在他们身边停了下来，也不急着回去评审了：“你们在做什么？是来参加海选的吗？”

“我们……”

“死人是不能说话的，Jim！”

一个仰面躺着的男生刚开口，就被另一个侧脸趴着的人打断了。Mikele正疑惑的时候，那个侧脸趴着的男生坐了起来，看上去气呼呼的，半长的头发滑落到脸前了一半，他抬手，一把把头发理成了一个大背头。

“这位先生，请尊重我们的行为艺术！如果您试图让我们这些‘死人’说话，我们的行为艺术就失去了大部分意义！”

Mikele哭笑不得：“行为艺术？在比赛海选大厅的门口？”

那个看起来只有大一的男生似乎对于Mikele的不当回事非常不满，他站了起来，借着身高的优势试图散发出压迫感以表达谴责：“我们的行为艺术的名字是‘死去的艺人’，为了纪念被这个无情的世界打击了的不知名乐队组合。”

听了解释的Mikele突然因为自己刚刚带着的一丝戏谑而有些愧疚，他虽然偶尔很疯，疯到无所顾忌的状态，但是他对于每个艺术家都带有最高的敬意。“那请问是哪个乐队组合呢？我很乐意去了解一下他们。”

“就是我，Florent Mothe，和我的三位朋友，刚刚被海选无情地打击，人未死心已死，于是我们决定在门口来一场轰轰烈烈的行为艺术，兼怀念死去的流行天王Micheal Jackson。”

“噗……”

Mikele实在没忍住，天地可鉴，他觉得这个想法很有意思，他也很喜欢Micheal Jackson，但是他就是很想笑：

这个学弟，怎么这么可爱。

看到来者在听了解释之后竟然还笑了，这个叫做Florent的男孩很明显更加气恼了，他煞有介事地摇了摇头，又侧脸趴了下去，一边说：“我们也考虑到了有可能会带来不便所以我们并没有占据礼堂过道的主要部分。最后，既然您无法理解，还请您保持尊重！”

另外三个男生也回到了专心致志装死的状态中。

Mikele突然感觉到了一丝丝的愧疚，但他也不好再打扰几位认真装死的学弟，只好安安静静地绕过几位“死去的艺术家”回到了海选大厅。

没能听到这个组合唱歌有点可惜呢。Mikele坐回到自己的评审席时不由得这么想。而且刚刚自己没忍住笑了被他们误会了，怎么想都觉得有些过意不去。

于是这天晚上回到宿舍的Florent在门前发现了一支黄玫瑰和一张手写卡片，上面写着“很抱歉我今天早些时候笑了，艺术家~但我真的没有嘲笑的意思！”看到落款，Florent才意识到自己今天鄙夷的人，其实就是全校出了名的跳的音乐社副社长Mikelangelo Loconte。

“嗨，你觉得怎么样？”

Florent感觉到自己的肩膀突然被拍了一下，带着意大利口音的英语非常具有辨识力，但却听起来并不熟悉。回过头，他发现是刚刚在校演场比赛闭幕式上做最后致谢表演的Mikelangelo。

比自己矮半个头的意大利人看起来似乎不是非常清醒，但这也是必然的，毕竟这里是酒吧，人们来这儿的目的就是为了喝上一杯什么。

“……什么怎么样？”Florent有些怀疑Mikelangelo是不是认错人了，毕竟虽然自己曾与这位音乐社副社长有过一面之缘，但是那都是快两个月前的事情了，而且当时自己对他的态度似乎也算不上友好。

“你在想什么呢，Flo！”深金褐色头发意大利人一脸“你是不是在开玩笑”的难以置信的表情，“当然是我们刚刚的表演！”

既然叫出了名字，那应该是没认错吧。Florent有些惊讶地暗暗想，而且他上来就喊自己的昵称？是因为喝多了吗。

“刚刚你们Art Decade的表演非常棒，要我说，你的表现堪比Alex Staropoli*。”虽然不知道等Mikelangelo酒醒了还会不会记得这些，但是Florent还是很想把自己的感受表达出来。他虽然才入学半年多，但是他已经看过很多次Art Decade的演奏，无论是在校内还是在校外。这个由大学生们组成的小乐队令Florent向往又不敢接近，因为这个主攻摇滚的组合看起来似乎已经一切完美，不再需要新的成员。

意大利人拍了拍Florent的肩膀，看起来非常高兴：“谢谢你，Flo，你在Roadside酒吧的吉他弹唱也很棒！”说完他就步履轻快地滑到酒吧的其他地方，在人头攒动又灯光迷离的酒吧里一下子就找不到了，徒留Florent一个人在原地震惊。

什么，Mikelangelo来听过自己的演奏？可是他驻唱的那个酒吧离学校并不近，也不是城里什么热闹的地区。Florent很清楚自己的水平不高，他个人也更喜欢清静一点的酒吧，所以他驻唱的是个城市边缘的简朴小乡村酒吧，每周去三次，更多的是自己弹得开心而不是为了赚外快。

每次演奏完，背着自己的吉他坐在回学校的地铁末班车上，Florent都会感到一种充实的满足感像吸了水的海绵一样延展到他的全身每一个神经末梢——那就是他所需要的全部了。

Florent从没有在那家酒吧里偶遇过自己认识的人，除了Zaho专门去听过两次他的演奏（事实上她非常喜欢，她很可惜不能经常来听因为实在太远了），所以Mikelangelo说自己去听过他的演奏他是不太信的，但是他又的的确确说出了那家乡村酒吧的名字。

也许自己专心演奏的时候错过了很多。Florent挠挠脑袋，决定喝一口冰啤酒压压惊。

那之后的很长一段时间，Mikelangelo都没有再主动出现在Florent的面前，Florent也没主动去找那个经常精力充沛地出现在校园的每个角落的公认音乐之星。

毕竟那天在酒吧里Mikelangelo并不是那样的清醒，而他们也从没有正式认识过。

——这么一想，他们俩的关系真是有些有意思，Florent有一次这么想到，互相并没有正式自我介绍过，但似乎都专门去看过对方的演奏且互相称赞。

但他也就是这么想了一下，就把这件事忘在了脑后，毕竟能否成为朋友很多时候都需要缘分。Florent想着背起了自己的吉他踏上去Roadside的地铁。

而事实证明，我们的Mikelangelo与Florent有缘分。

————————————————————

初夏到来，哪怕是傍晚的空气也已经逐渐升温，因为背着吉他一路小跑到酒吧，Florent在推开酒吧厚实的木门的时候额头上有一层细密的汗。空调的冷气与淡淡的木制品的气味一下子包裹住年轻的音乐家，让他刚开始有些烦躁的内心一下子沉静了下来。

站在吧台后面正在招待顾客的Rowena第一个看到他，远远地跟他打了个招呼。Florent露出一个笑容，来不及多聊径直走向了小舞台拿出吉他调音。台下有一桌是认得Florent的老顾客，他们向这个年轻人点了点头。

Florent露出一个感激的微笑。他其实连这两人的名字都不知道，只知道他们是这里的常客，从服装来看应该是普通的工薪阶级。但他们之间却似乎有一种隐隐的默契，而这种简单的互相关系使Florent觉得轻松而愉快。

第一首弹什么呢，Florent抱着吉他坐在高脚凳上思索着，他总是很认真地对待每次的第一首曲子。

他还顾着酒吧的装饰，他喜欢这样的木制设计，让他想起自己的家乡和家乡成片成片的葡萄与葡萄架。

这会儿应该是葡萄叶最美的时候，阳光直射下来会穿透绿莹莹的叶片，染成那种柔美的金绿色。

他知道自己要弹什么了。

又试了一下音，Florent小声清了清嗓子。

“各位晚上好，Take Me Home, Country Road。”

事实上他经常在这儿弹这首他非常喜欢的乡村歌曲，但今天还是第一次第一首就弹它。Florent试图让自己的声音再低沉一些，带出那种厚重沧桑感。闭上眼睛他想起了去年圣诞节。

他上大学之后的第一个圣诞节，也是第一个没在家里度过的圣诞节。由于大一事情很多加上路途遥远他选择了留校，他的舍友是美国本地人早早就回了家，但是他非常贴心地给他寄了一些他家的自制圣诞姜饼小人。学校里还是有不少留校的学生，平安夜那天晚上的圣诞晚会也算非常热闹。Florent早就给自己做好了心理建设，那天他也与家里人视频了好一会儿，所以总的来说他并没有感到太多的凄凉或类似的所谓“身处异乡过圣诞”会有的凄惨心情。

但是那天晚上他躺在自己的床铺上的时候，他突然很想能有个人聊聊。他拿起床头的手机划开通讯录，翻找了一会儿却还是退出了列着密密麻麻联系人的页面，打开了音乐播放器开始外放一首推荐给他的圣诞歌曲。没记错的话应该是《Christmas Day》。

不是没有人可以去聊聊，只是Florent不想去打扰他们与家人共度的时光。

于是听完这首歌之后他就睡过去了。圣诞假期总得来说还是非常理想的，有圣诞聚会，有圣诞礼物，有安静空荡的校园，有美丽的雪景。Florent假期的时候去Roadside酒吧还被Rowena送了一杯特调蛋奶酒。

“Take me home, country roads♪……”

这首歌过去得很快，Florent唱到最后一句的时候有种如梦初醒的感觉，他刚刚有些走神了，希望没有唱错什么。从台下那桌老熟人的表情和轻声的鼓掌看来应该没出什么问题。

Florent松了一口气，准备开始弹下一首自己脑海中蹦出来的曲子，刚刚想到的那首《Christmas Day》挺好的，不过现在不太应景他也不太确定自己能不能弹出来。还是换一首吧，他漫无目的地看着酒吧一边回忆下一首歌的谱子。

然后他就看到了那个人，安安静静地坐在离他最远的墙角，被酒吧的灯光柔和了面部线条，手里拿着一沓不知道写着什么的纸在认真地看着，桌上放着一杯饮料，因为太远了Florent看不清楚具体是什么。这个距离Florent甚至有些不太相信自己的判断，不太相信坐在那里的人是Mikelangelo Loconte。

Florent用了很大的毅力忍住了没直接跳下高脚凳去确认那个人是不是自己想的那个人。很大可能性并不是，他这么对自己说，很有可能是相像的人。

是的，应该是相像的人。谁会为了听自己的弹唱跑这么远呢。而如果要是说是巧合的话，概率也太小了吧。这么想着，Florent不动声色地继续弹了下去，但那么一点点的可能性总是在他的心底乱撞，像一只不安分的雏鸟。

又弹了三首之后，Florent实在是忍不住了，他跳下高脚凳。按理来说他在演奏的间隙休息一会儿是合情合理的，只是他一般不太会休息，他享受一首又一首的演奏，沉浸在与自己的交流中。

Rowena因为今天Florent的反常挑起了眉，但是没有说什么，只是看着年轻的法国人脚步有些急匆匆地走向酒吧的一个角落。

看清了，那是一杯冰啤酒，纸巾垫在杯底。

看清了，那是一沓五线谱，手写的，有很多涂改的痕迹。

看清了，那个人略微蓬松的深金褐色头发，认真的时候表情会非常的严肃。

那个坐在乡村酒吧角落的男孩在Florent离他还有五步，快要能确定那个人到底是不是自己以为的那个人的时候突然有些疑惑地抬头，像是在奇怪为什么音乐停了这么久。

看清了，是他。

Florent心底的那只雏鸟一下子冲破束缚，撞得他的心脏重重地跳动了一下。

“啊，Flo。” Mikelangelo看清五步之外正走向自己的Florent之后突然绽开一个笑容，刚刚面对着谱子的严肃消失无踪，留下纯然的兴奋与快乐，就像见到Florent是这个当下世界上最令他开心的事情了。

而他的语气则像是面对一个老朋友，那种从出生就认识的老朋友。那种你在平安夜百无聊赖的时候会想去骚扰的老朋友。

这个感触让Florent头皮发麻。

Florent发现发现自己也在笑，那种咧开嘴露出牙齿的笑容。他震动声带，在经过思考之前就下意识地喊了面前人的昵称。

“Mikele。”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> *这里用马老五是表达马老五很火，没有任何吐槽的意思23333我自己经常听马老五  
> *Alex Staropoli，著名意大利键盘手，意大利交响乐金属乐队Rhapsody of Fire的联合创始人


End file.
